


'Ko' (Catherine AU)

by InsaneSamurai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, a little seductive shit, based off the video game Catherine, cheating?? kinda??, kokichi's a little shit, komaeda's a lovesick boy, reader gets a lot of semi unwanted pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSamurai/pseuds/InsaneSamurai
Summary: Komaeda wants to get serious with your relationship and Kokichi wants to have fun and live life with you, a series of nightmares, internal struggles and passionate nights await you(Note: some things won't be like the game but these changes are only made to progress with this AU's storyline, thank you)





	1. I came here because I like you

(Name) felt energy slowly flow back into her system as she started to wake up, for some reason (Name) felt sore, a bit hungover as well

'shouldn't have had that drink last night... or drinks..' (Name) thought to herself and tried sitting up, only to feel something hold her down

looking beside her, she saw something she never expected

a guy who looked more like a boy was sleeping soundly next to her, undressed, his arms lazily wrapped around her. his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her, a sense of erotic innocence radiating off him.

"...Good morning, (Name)-chan~" he smiled

(name) slowly pieced it together and realized what had happened

both her and this guy were naked. he's clinging onto her. she felt sore

she had slept with him.

 

-FLASHBACK TO PREVIOUS NIGHT-

  
_"marriage is just a tradition, right? seriously, who wants to be tied down?" Kokichi asked as he twirled circles around the edges of his glass "as long as two people are together, its okay, right? it's best to be free, don't you think?" He asked as (Name) took a sip from her drink_

_"Kinda surprising, you know how it is with guys. as soon as they're adults, all they can think about is tying the knot, right? ... but there are guys like you out there.." (name) finished and Kokichi leisurely and gently kicked his feet back and forth under the table_

_"it's not strange, is it? women aren't the only ones who fear being chained down.." Kokichi answered and (name) stared down at her drink "I'll remember that.."_

_"thank goodness, we think alike."_

_before (Name) could react, Kokichi was now sitting next to her rather than facing her in the booth. she only jumped in surprise and tried scooting away but she couldn't due to the wall behind to her_

_Kokichi only smiled at this and proceeded to finish his drink, setting it down, he swayed slightly due to the sudden large amount of alcohol. he noticed (Name) staring at him and spoke "What is it..?" (Name) shook her head and looked away "n..nothing.."_

_Kokichi kept his stare on her as she kept hers away, he went to scoot closer to her but misplaced his hand, which caused him to slip and squeeze up to her "W-Woah! hey, you alright?" Kokichi smiled at (name)'s concern and looked up at her "Yeah.. thanks, Nishishi! you're so sweet!"_

_"y..yeah! sure.. w-well I better get going, I-I have work tomorrow..!" (Name) tried to back herself away from him and take back her hand from his arm, Kokichi grasped it before she could do so and slid it over his torso, almost as if he wanted her to feel him. he continued to have her hand explore his torso "you must like what you see.."_

_(Name) couldn't take her gaze off him "I-I'm.. not staring..!" she replied and he only grinned "Nishishi~...You're a bad liar~"_

_Kokichi suddenly pressed his lips to hers, capturing her in a kiss, he had one of his hands cupping her cheek while the other rested on her thigh. pulling away slightly "You taste like alcohol... though I'm not complaining.."_

_"haha... that so..??" (Name) awkwardly replied and averted her gaze as Kokichi only licked his lips in eagerness_

-BACK TO THE PRESENT-

 

oh no

oh no no no no no

"oh god... this isn't good. not good at all.." (Name) looked away from him as she mumbled to herself

"Hmm? What isn't good?"

(Name) tensed up when he responded and turned back to him "o-oh ya know, Hooking up after we.. just met?"

Kokichi tilted his head in confusion "hmmm... is this gonna be a problem then?"

'OK. I cheated on Komaeda. this is bad, this is really REALLY bad! but I didn't do anything.. he forced himself on me! Damn! I drank way too much..'

(Name)'s thoughts came to an end as Kokichi suddenly pushed her down and got on top of her, straddling her hips, his erotic innocence once again rose as he smiled bashfully "(Name)-chan~ could you not stare at me like that? it's kinda unsettling.."

(Name) turned her head away as she nervously giggled and tried covering her naked self "s-sorry..!" Kokichi hummed and leaned down to be face to face with her "Listen..." he started "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, OK? ...I don't just sleep around.." He pouted as he spoke

"I came here because I like you~" Kokichi finally confessed and (Name) tensed up "Huh?! o-oh..! uhm.."

Kokichi's smile returned as he cupped her cheek and made her look at him "So... How do you feel about me..?" (name) didn't know how to reply to this she gulped and started "O-Oh..? w-well uh.. I can't explain really, it feels weird... T-This is my first time...Oh man, I'm so screwing this up right now.." she mumbled the last part to herself

"so.. It's love at first sight?" Kokichi's statement had the atmosphere turn quiet, but his eyes landed on the clock

"WAAAAAH!!" Kokichi's sudden yelling caused (Name) to jump and frantically apologize "I-I-what is it?! I-I'm sorry!"

Kokichi looked at her with concern "You said you have to work right?!" he got up after that and frantically started dressing himself "Work..? Yeah..Guess so.."

"So sorry! I have to go! I have a meeting to get to! an organization meeting!" the excuse made (Name) sit up in confusion and cover herself using the sheets "Organization..?"

"Yeah! I'm the ultimate supreme leader after all! members might leave the organization if the leader is late to an important meeting! I wanted to stay with you a little longer... Guess we'll have more fun next time! okay! see ya later!" Kokichi said as he walked to the door

"H-Hey wait I'm actually-" she got cut off as the door slammed shut, Kokichi leaving without hearing what she had to say ".. dating someone already.." (Name) pushed her hair out of her face and shook her head "this HAS to be some kind of mistake.."


	2. Nightmares and Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to Komaeda, getting some nightmares, catching up with friends, meeting new people, the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BEFORE READER SLEPT WITH KOKICHI OK

a tapping sound was echoing in her mind as (name) stared down at Komaeda's finger which was the source of the sound, it felt like it's not only the only sound she heard but the only thing she saw as well

she looked up slightly and saw his lips move and she almost heard him say something, something Incoherent that her zoned out mind had refused to listen to

"snap out of it!"

tensing up, (Name) straightened her back and looked frontwards. in front of her was her boyfriend for.. well, as long as she can remember, a look of Concern mixed with Curiosity evident on his face "Were you listening to me, (Name)?" Komaeda asked, not only was concern evident on his face but it was laced with his tone as well

"s-sure.." (Name) replied quietly, it was obvious that she wasn't listening to him and Komaeda knew this "(Name), you've been a little out of it lately. is everything alright? you're spacing out a lot.." his concern made (Name) feel a bit guilty for not listening "sorry... I had to work early this morning.."

Komaeda smiled, he knew this was an excuse but he was happy with the fact that she managed to balance things out between friends, love, and work.

  
-.-

  
a door stood in front of (Name) as she approached it and soon opened it, stepping inside to a scene that was not only confusing but frightening as well. she snapped out of her thoughts as the door slammed closed behind her. panic flooded her system as she struggled to turn the doorknob but no avail, the fear that settled in caused her to hold onto her pillow as if it was her last bit of hope

(Name) looked up at a collection of stacked marble blocks with gold on the edges and corners "where... is this..?" her question was answered with a deafening silence and the groaning of the black void the blocks and herself stood in

loud rumbling shook the entirety of the stack and (Name) struggled to keep her stance steady, the blocks were falling from below. which meant that if she didn't start climbing, she'd fall to her death

climbing wasn't easy, it felt like a cycle of pain that would never leave her body. she could have stopped climbing to catch her breath but something told her that she had better not, that there's something waiting for her to stop climbing and let down her guard so it can take advantage of that. it was already difficult to do so in her sleepwear but she wouldn't let that stop her

lifting her hands to the edge of the block above her, she felt a softer surface on her fingers which only fueled her curiosity. pulling her entire body upwards and using her legs to get onto its surface, she was faced with the same door she had opened when she first started this nightmare

"I can leave through this door..?" (name) asked no one in particular and considered that that's the case since this was the highest block and the only means of escape

turning the doorknob and pushing it frontwards, the door opened and along with it shined a bright light that was almost blinding her yet inviting her to safety.

a sound reached her ears as (Name) was entering, curiosity flooded her senses as she looked down and saw what she didn't expect

emerging from the darkness of the black void she climbed away from was A hand possessing a knife tightly with the other grasping at the air, seemingly wanting to catch its prey, it's skin was practically clinging onto its bones. Fingernails resembling claws of a merciless predator, it looked like an embodiment of fear itself. the sight was enough to cause (Name) to tense up in fear and immediately go through the doorway to safety, sealing her success at escaping the newly recognized nightmare

  
-.-

  
"AH!...hah..hah...?" (Name) sharp intake of air left her shocked at how much oxygen she needed. looking around, she made sure she was still in her room, that her reality was still intact, sitting up, she looked around her room and saw everything was in perfect shape. Nothing out of the ordinary

"god... what a nightmare.." she mumbled to herself and heard a familiar ringtone, Her cell phone. The caller ID read "work" and (name) answered then pressed the phone up to her ear "Hello..? Oh! yeah! yeah for sure! I'll be in today's code review meeting!... t-that so? no, I just didn't sleep well"

as (name) spoke, she picked out her outfit for the day and headed to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

Her plans today consisted of going to work, leaving to meet up with Komaeda at their favorite cafe, then meet up with a few close friends at a nearby bar to get some stress off her mind

  
-.-

  
"so (Name)... are you getting anything extra out of all this over-time you've been doing lately?" Komaeda asked as he rested his cheek on his palm, making direct eye contact with her "Nah.. not this time... or any other time honestly.." (Name) confessed and Komaeda's neutral smile dropped to a frown

(Name) couldn't reply to this as he had every right to be sad about this, taking her cup of tea and deciding to drink from it Komaeda noticed how her facial expression turned to that of an unsatisfied one, Immediately offering two sugars to let them melt in it "...Hey, Ko..? You ever had a dream where you... Died?"

(Name)'s sudden question made Komaeda tilt his head slightly in confusion "you mean if I'm in danger?" he asked to clarify her question "n-no, you actually die. like you're being killed or something.." Komaeda pondered for a moment before resting his chin on his hand

"No, never.. in my dreams, it's me who does the killings." Komaeda finally answered and (Name) only chuckled "That sounds like you, I guess.." he pouted at her answer and his eyebrows furrowed slightly "what's that supposed to mean?"

A certain question made Komaeda stop and think for a second "Hey.. how long have we been together..?" the question made (Name) stiffen up and laugh uneasily 'damn.. how long has it been? it's been so long I can't remember..' she decided to turn the question to him instead "hmm.. how many years?"

"I'm asking you.." Komaeda retorted and sighed "it's just.. my parents have been calling me a lot lately asking how we're doing, they're worried about me, they know I'v got a career that keeps me busy.. it's easy to keep things as they are right now but.." Komaeda stopped and sat up straight to show that he was indeed serious about what he's about to bring up

"but sometimes easy's the best choice, right..? no one really knows what'll happen in the future.." (Name) said to give him some sort of reassurance and Komaeda's lips formed a subconscious pout as he rested his cheek on his hand yet again "I guess so.."

  
-.-

  
The bar buzzed with chats and laughs as the distant sound of the TV could be heard, explaining the recent deaths of young women with the causes of death being unknown. A small group of friends sat at a booth, that group of friends which (Name) belonged in

"Ko keeps telling me how his parents have been constantly calling him recently, Though he says he's not worried about it.." (Name) explained her situation quietly to her group "Oh feather's totally gonna kill it! right (nickname)?" Kazuichi said staring at the screen which was airing women's wrestling "(Name) who do you think is gonna win? pick one!" he said as he took another slice of pizza they recently ordered

(Name) could only roll her eyes at this and give him the look that said 'really, man?' "you're kidding, right? women's wrestling? How would I know?" She replied and Kazuichi stayed quiet for a moment "I mean.. you're a woman so.." he took the signal to shut up when she glared at him in anger, turning back to the TV

Chiaki hummed for a moment before speaking "hmm... don't you think he wants you to marry him?" she asked and looked at (Name) who had a look of hopeless distress on her face "you think so too?" she had already had an idea of what Komaeda meant but now what she feared most was confirmed "it can't mean anything else, I've known you ever since we were kids, but I never exactly saw you as the married woman type, no offense (Nickname)" Chiaki explained and smiled to show her statement meant indeed no offense

"none taken-- Ah! hey! Chiaki, nothing's decided yet!" (Name) replied which only caused Chiaki to tilt her head in confusion"what's the matter? you don't wanna marry him..?" this caused guilt to form in (Name)'s chest but she shook her head "No, it's not like that... I love him, I really do! I just don't think we should go and get married just like that, aren't we comfortable where we are?" she asked and Chiaki shrugged "I can't speak for Komaeda but.. are you?"

"That's exactly what Komaeda said.. but his job is really important to him, he always has been the hard-working type.." (Name) tried to excuse his actions but Chiaki isn't changing her mind "(Nickname), people change and he won't always be like that.." her reply caused (Name) to sigh in defeat "that's not what I mean... besides, aren't you single?" Chiaki blushed in embarrassment at that and averted her gaze "I'm not looking for a relationship... My ex-boyfriend was so insistent on marriage that we had to break up.. maybe my soulmate's still not here yet.."

"What if you never meet your soulmate?"

"then I don't have to get married, simple as that."

"Hah! sounds just like you!" Chiaki ignored Kazuichi's statement and continued, her expression saddening "did you hear the news? about Miu? she.. died." she finished her sentence hesitantly and the atmosphere automatically grew a grim vibe "Miu..? wait, Miu Iruma?! she's dead..?" (Name) was shocked to hear the news, mainly because she looked healthy the other day she and Chiaki saw her in town "What happened..? was it an accident?"

Chiaki shrugged and started "No one really knows, a friend of her found her dead in her bed this morning." (Name)'s heart jumped to her throat upon hearing the time of the body's discovery "this morning... you mean the mystery death on the news? that was her..?" Chiaki only nodded to confirm and Kazuichi stared at the two in shock "Holy crap... No way!!"

"Maybe you and I will wind up dead tomorrow too." Chiaki joked to lighten the mood and (Name) leaned back on her seat "Chiaki this is real life, not a video game.."

"I hate the news, the agendas are always being pushed for ratings.." Kazuichi said as he grabbed his beer and Chiaki only gave him a side glance "You're just really easy to mess with.."

time passed, Kazuichi and Chiaki decided it was time to go home as he scooted out the booth and Chiaki rechecked if she had everything in her bag "W-Woah hey you guys! where are you going? stick around for a little more, I don't wanna go home just yet.."

Kazuichi had already left but Chiaki decided to stay "you can have Komaeda meet you here?" she suggested and (Name) shook her head "I just saw him today. besides, he'll get mad at me if I told him.."

Chiaki scooted out her seat in the booth "sorry, but I gotta come in early tomorrow. Don't drink too much, Take care, I'll see you tomorrow.." and with that, she left

(Name) had stayed and pondered over the current problem she had, not really being able to bring up a lot of solutions

"wow... there's a lot of people here, but none of them are really my type of crowd..."

"Apologies, sir.."

Komaeda was such an amazing and lovable boyfriend, but she didn't know if she was ready for that type of commitment, marriage is a big deal and not something to announce just because one felt like it.

"Oh, you're with her? then please go ahead..."

(Name) ignored the approaching footsteps, sure that this person was just passing to get to a nearby table, she checked her phone for the time and decided she would leave in a few minutes

"Excuse me, Hi! is this seat taken?"

the question was obviously directed to her as she felt a presence standing next to her

looking at the owner of the voice, a guy who resembled a boy stood there.

his purple hair matched his eyes as they showed nothing but pure innocence.

his attire consisted of a white button-up shirt which was unbuttoned and was showing a rather big portion of his chest, white pants that hugged his bottom body tightly yet comfortably and to top it all off, a red bow tied very quickly and loosely around his neck

"Nishishi~ I didn't wanna look like an idiot who's friend ditched them, mind if I sit here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya'll I was a lazy hoe, but yeah I tried making this chapter longer, added a few new characters, hope that was satisfying, if there's anything you wanna see or any line you wanna add, tell me and I'll try to sneak it in ;P

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter's Kokichi focused but don't worry, Komaeda will give some lovin' later on, Catherine is one of my favourite games and I made it my duty to make this fanfic a reality, hopefully I don't get lazy with the chapters, anyway enjoy!


End file.
